ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 102 (6th February 1986)
Plot It is the morning after the night before, and Sharon gives Jan a frosty reception as she heads downstairs. Ali and Sue discuss the previous night's events as they prepare to open up the café. Den sees Jan off and Ali and Sue watch him. Mary asks if she can enter the café early as she has to drop Annie off at the babysitter's early. Sue is surprised at how early the babysitter is offering to look after Annie. Sharon talks with John about his job as a kissogram, and is intrigued. John then heads over to the café and recognises Mary. He talks openly in front of Lofty and Dot about what he saw her doing the other night as a stripper: dangling her bra in front of men; Mary is embarrassed. Pauline gets stressed out when Dot arrives for her shift at the launderette late again. Dr. Legg reminisces with Ruth about his wife, who died in the Square during the war. He tells Ruth he often wonders what she would look like if she was still alive. The phone rings in The Vic and Angie answers: it is Jan. Jan asks her to meet up with her the next day. Angie agrees to meet Jan and then heads off to her marriage guidance counselling alone. Dot tells Ethel that she has joined a dating agency. Sharon suggests to Lofty and Simon that they all go into business together. Ruth visits Lou and Lou tells her everything is fine, but Pauline is not, and tells Lou she is being blamed for everything. Pauline then digs at Michelle's pregnancy before storming out. Angie returns from the marriage guidance and drinks with her pills. She overhears Lofty and Simon talking about her. Lou gives Simon a pocket watch that belonged to Albert. Angie and Jan meet up and discuss recent events. Jan tells Angie she visited The Vic impulsively. The pair wonder if Den knows the meaning of love. Michelle visits Lofty at his bedsit. Lofty tells Michelle that he feels they could help each other out, and he proposes to her. Michelle smiles at Lofty and takes his hand. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *John Fisher - Dave Dale *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Ruth Lyons - Judy Liebert Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown park Notes *This episode marks the sixth time Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...it's great not telling us who the father is, but when is he going to start paying his whack?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes